


Sober

by sugargroupie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to say, "Forget about her... I bet she's forgot about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic, no beta.

This time, Chiana catches him before he brings the bottle to his lips. Plucking it from his loose grip, she sets the glass out of his reach and contorts her body until she's crouching over his lap. Crichton has managed to fold himself into an alcove partitioned off a containment cell, easily hidden from anyone walking the corridor.

Anyone but Chiana, who seems to know intuitively when Crichton comes here. She knows he thinks about Aeryn and his twin; spends far too much time drinking and wallowing in his own head with only the Scorpy clone to keep him company. She wants to say, "Forget about her... I bet she's forgot about you."

Chiana believes it's the truth, but to Crichton it would sound cruel and brash coming from her, and she's never had D'Argo's way of softening the voice to soften the blow.

Instead she leans into his space until she can feel his breath brush across her cheek and murmurs, "Concentrate on Chi," because otherwise he would drive himself farhbot with wormholes and jealousy.

She takes both his hands in hers and places them on her hips; waits for Crichton's rejection to spill over his lips before doing what she wants, anyway. He doesn't get a say this time, she's decided. His fingers squeeze her waist before guiding her lower body to press closer against him. Chiana meets his blood-shot gaze before his eyes shut and his mouth falls slightly open, slides her tongue along his bottom lip. She kisses him first, but just barely.

And when he tries to pull away, she lets him catch his breath, only to kiss him again before he has to chance to put words in their way.


End file.
